


The Other Ship: A Sequel to Final Cut

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Anna Biers interviews Lt. Hoshi for a news bit on the Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Ship: A Sequel to Final Cut

This is D'Anna Biers, reporting from the _Pegasus_, where we've come to take a look inside the lives of the people on the _other_ battlestar. With us we have Lt. Hoshi. Lt. Hoshi, would you mind telling us what your reaction was when you first encountered the fleet?

"I was definitely surprised," said Louis. "I think all of us were. We thought we were the only ones left in the universe. It's an exhilirating feeling, knowing you're not alone out there."

Have you been able to speak to anyone in the fleet, Lieutenant?

"Just a few people from _Galactica_. We've been so busy with the confrontation, the recent mission, conducting supply runs, and losing the Admiral, that I've been on shift almost the entire time since we found the fleet."

And what has your impression been so far?

"It amazes me," said Louis, a look of almost confusion arising on his face. "That everyone seems to have so much hope. On board the _Pegasus_ we all thought 'This is it. This is the end.' We had nothing to look forward to, and our only reason for living was to take down as many cylons that had been responsible for the destruction of our homes as possible. After that? We didn't even think there'd be an after. Here everyone talks about Earth. I think the last time I ever heard the word Earth was in my colonial religion class in high school."

Tell us Lieutenant, do you think the fleet will find Earth?

Louis paused for a moment before speaking. "No," he said eventually. "No, I don't think so."


End file.
